BadMoonzOrkyWarboss Nazhogz's Secrek Jounal 2
by BadMoonzOrkyWarboss
Summary: A screwed, and slightly dilusional Bad Moon Ork Warboss updates his "Secrek Jounal", while some goblin henchmen hack into it, and reveal there side of the story...
1. Default Chapter

BadMoonzOrkyWarboss Nazhogz's  
Ever So Secrek Jounal  
  
Entree 1:  
  
BadMoonzOrkyWarboss Nazhogz's  
  
Ever So Secrek Jounal..  
  
..  
  
Welcome Warboss Nazhogz! (Yusa so Orky)  
  
______________________________________________ Waagghh!!!*Burp*I love that iniatllation frase thingy!I have decied I like stappin' on jimmy and snotlings, and everting smalla; than me, the eva so grand EversoOrkyBombBadMoonzOrkyWarbosishWarboss, Hargh Hargh Hargh!!! *Burp* Me new frase is Kick da Jimmy!...You wanna no who da Jimmy is? Da Jimmy is da single most hated humie in da world! Oh yah I carryed out da conquest of da world Cemumoth, YahYahYah, I was good down on da survace and killed da humies guard!! Hargh Hargh Hargh!!! Bein a rich boy from da Bad Moonz Tribe I dontint need any gold buta I took it anywy! Hargh Hargh Hargh.Don't tell anyone but, ima afrada of da pointy ear elvyies and Tiga Lilly!...Ooops gotta go me micro-waveble bean burrito is ready!!! YUMMM!!! Hargh Hragh Hragh!!!! Well dats it for toda! _________________________________________________  
  
Initializing in process.  
  
Hacka Programa.  
  
Initioate Password  
  
Kick Da Jimmy  
  
Accessed  
  
1...  
  
Goblin Hacka 1:Hehehehehehe, we got inta the bosses "Secrek Jounal"  
  
Goblin Hacka 2:What is da boss talkin' about, what is da planet Cemumoth?!?  
  
Goblin Hacka 1:Ever so Orky, he's afrada Tiger Lilly, and da pointy ears!  
  
Goblin Hacka 2:What is he talkin bout Da Jimmy for agin?? He killed Da Jimmy!  
  
Goblin Hacka 1:Huh I don't know, he's da crazist most delusional Warboss in Da World  
  
Goblin Hacka 2:Ohh Snotlings, someones coming, Ahh it's the Big Mek!  
  
Goblin Hacka 1: Run Runa, RUN AWAY!!!!!!  
  
Application.  
  
Hacka Programa.  
  
C;//Ending.  
  
Entree 2:  
  
BadMoonzOrkyWarboss Nazhogz's  
  
Ever So Secrek Jounal..  
  
..  
  
Welcome Warboss Nazhogz! (Yusa da best Warboss in da hole world)  
  
_________________________________________ Waagghh!!! I love that iniatllation frase thingy, it so nice and truthfully orky! Jimmy was back he in da town!!! We musta all run and kill em all!!! Kick da Jimmy, Smash some 'eads, and Crucncha some faces into pieces. Well enough with Da Jimmy. Hehehe I met dis Elvy lady named Aratfeniel, she sprayed Tiger Lilly petals all over my face, owww it burned!!  
  
Here da quote from da experience: "Aratfeniel, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? No No NOOOO!!!! ARGH!!! *falls over rolling on ground* Not da evil Tiger Lilly! No!!!!!!"  
  
I still have one mo thingy to sya, whata is Tiga Lilly.Firsta it makin me go BOOM, and have snotling puke come outta me nose, then it makes me skin puff up lika balloon and be all fire troll red!!! Then Me start rollin on da ground and bleedin and cuses words like: !@#@$%#! and %$%^$@!....Why! Then for some reason me start releasing all kinds of gass.Smelly!Why would I trust an elvy lady?!? She GAVE ME A COOKIE AFTERWARD, SINCE SHE WAS SO SORRY! A COOKIE!!! Me so lucky I got a cookie!!!!!!!!!! Ohh shitake mushrooms!!! AHHHH!!! My micro-waveble bean burrito just explode in da micro-waveing mech thingy!!!  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Initializing in process.  
  
Hacka Programa.  
  
Initioate Password  
  
Kick Da Jimmy  
  
Accessed  
  
1...  
  
Goblin Hacka 1:HAHAHAH!!! He trust an elvy lady and get his bum kicked HAHAHA!!  
  
Goblin Hacka 2:Muhahahaha!!!He got a cookie, I want a cookie  
  
Goblin Hacka 1:STFU, we gotta save this to a disc for black mail!!! (  
  
Goblin Hacka 2:What is it with him and Jimmy?!?! Jimmy is dead!!!  
  
Goblin Hacka 1:The white wizard,Some say he walks here and there as an old man  
  
Goblin Hacka 2:Ok now your scarin me, Lord of the Rings Freak!  
  
Goblin Hacka 1: Hey!!! Don't diss the Lord of the rings  
  
Goblin Hacka 2:Oh shoot someones comin!!! Run!!!!  
  
Application.  
  
Hacka Programa.  
  
C;//Ending. 


	2. BadMoonzOrkfullWarboss Nazhogz Secrek Jo...

ENTRee 3:  
  
BadMoonzOrkyWarboss Nazhogz's  
  
Ever So Secrek Jounal....  
  
Welcome Warboss Nazhogz! We bow to you masta!! (Yusa so Orkyfully good)  
  
*Spills burning hot burrito on lap* Oh !@$#! Ohh Ohh Ohh dats freakin' hot. Ohhh Ohhh!!!! *Looks Down* wow the hot sauce stained my pants red!! Ohh yeah mesa fasta now! I been trying to get mesa fasta dan all da over boys! Now mesa found a way! *Bouces around like a retard* Weee!!!!! Ohh yeah for mesa birthday I turned..I turned.!@##@! why can't I ever remember my !@##@! birthday?!!? !@#@! Well anyway, what wass mesa talkin aboot?!? Ohh yeah I got a rubba ducky for playin in da tubby with! And A Gargant for killin all da oomies with!!! Da gargant is so kool it got all dese weapons and all dese other stuff. Mesas gonna kill da elf palace with it.*ping* ohh I got a review, whateva a reviewy is!!??!!!!??!!  
  
*Opens it* ________________________________________________ Yay a ork fan!Dis good fella ork!Keep up da good works.  
  
Capt.Wolf:Would you stop talking like a ork?  
  
Me:Whys?You uncomfy with it?  
  
Wolf:Yes now you has ta stop it!Dang it ya made me do it!  
  
Update soon it is good.  
  
Ok den, who's who?!!? Well mista ario dude; I have concluded dat you are a mindlessly strange idiot.if you don't mind mesa sayin dat. But from what else I have concluded, is dat you are nice.. And tank you for da first review, also how in da world did you get into my "Secrek Jounal".. *Looks around suspiciously* Well review agin, I guess. And dis is supposed to be secrek!!!!  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Initializing in process.  
  
Hacka Programa.  
  
Initioate Password  
  
Kick Da Jimmy  
  
Accessed1...  
  
Goblin Hacka 1:Lol he got a miniature 100mm action figure of da gargant, an he is 550, from da records.  
  
Goblin Hacka 2: No wats more funny is he don't know his jounal is on da world wide web for everyone to see!!! lol  
  
Goblin Hacka 1:Whataboot the scream when that bean burrito landed on his lap, more like a girl scream.hahahaha  
  
Goblin Hacka 2:Shouda seen him ween he got da rubba ducky ting, he danced around da room singin.  
  
Goblin Hacka 1:Lol I was da won who got it for him!  
  
Goblin Hacka 2: It was you lol!!!  
  
BadMoonzOrkyWarboss: Hello, who's in here,hello!!! Whatcha talkin aboot, Hello?!!!!!??? Anyone 'ere!!!??!!!  
  
Application.  
  
Hacka Programa.  
  
C;//Ending. 


End file.
